What to Think
by Lifestyle
Summary: Great, what did Naruto forget this time? [NaruSaku]


I'm not sure if this should go under humor…it's not like the laugh for hours type, (this has some seriousness to it too) but one of my lovely reviewers said I should- so I say……SO BE IT! (I have no free will)

(rated T for brief language, just to be safe)

* * *

**What to Think**

* * *

If Naruto hadn't known any better, he might have mistaken her for someone else. 

But he had seen her one too many times to forget a face like that. Maybe if he hadn't paid such close attention, it wouldn't have mattered or the feeling would have passed. But that point aside, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

But then again, he never could before either.

There was something different to her smile, the way her eyes curved at the edges. He had never seen it before, and just for a moment, he was scared.

Naruto,_ scared_?

Scared of what?

Scared of her? Scared at the possibility that he didn't know her as well as it seemed? Or Scared of the verity that things were changing, and for the best of him, he couldn't figure out why.

But why should he was afraid of that?

Maybe she wasn't looking at him. That would explain it. Maybe there was someone behind him? Sasuke? No. Kakashi? Like hell no.

He turned to check.

They were alone.

"Baka! Did you even here a word I said?"

Oh great heavens above- she was damn beautiful when she was angry.

"Did you say somethin- OWW! Sakura-channnnnnn! You hit hard!"

"You're getting worse than Kakashi-sensi!" she paused, "And I wouldn't have to hit so hard if you listened to begin with!"

"I can't help it!"

"Just because you have the attention span of a rodent, Naruto, doesn't mean you can go making excuses for it!"

Naurto folded his arms defiantly across his chest. He shifted his eyes to the side while mumbling a few chosen words under his breath, in hopes that she wouldn't hear.

"What was that Naruto?" she asked sweetly, but he knew he was already treading on dangerous ground.

"Nothing! Nothing Sakura-chan! Hehehehe."

Thankfully, she let it pass, but the suspicion in her eyes remained.

"Good." She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying before, Kakashi-sensi said you wanted to tell me something. It seemed important."

Naruto's eyes immediately glistened with intensity that, sad to say, gave fuzzy brows a run for his money.

"Like hell I did!"

Sakura blinked, waiting, patently.

"Well…...?" Naruto looked confused.

"Well what?"

"What were you going to tell me?"

He scratched his head.

"I was going to tell you something?" He shrugged, "guess I forgot."

"NARUTO-BAKA!" this time, her fist came squarely onto the center of his head. Several birds in nearby forests flew from the treetops, agitated.

"Ahhh! Stop doing that!"

"Then you stop being a complete moron!" she sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a wall. A hard wall. A _brick_ wall."

A slight frown came across her face, one that quickly deepened. Naruto didn't seem to catch the hint.

"Don't you have anything to tell me at all, Naruto?" questioned Sakura, "Anything you want to say….?"

Uh oh.

He was missing something here.

It was only seven years ago when Naruto was left stranded in the middle of the desert. It took him five days to find the nearest town, two more to get directions, another four to screw them up, and another week to find his way home. He had never been more lost in his entire life. That however, seemed laughable in comparison with this.

Naruto was completely and utterly lost _whenever_ it came to Sakura.

What in the world was she trying to get at? Geez, females made no sense.

Why in the world do they always travel in packs to the bathroom anyway? Conspire against the male race, solve world hunger?

Kakashi always said to look underneath the underneath.

But how do you look underneath the underneath the underneath?

Wait, now he was just confusing himself. Did that even make sense?

Women.

Ok, don't panic. Compromise.

"uhh…." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. She turned to face him, looking on with an exasperated expression.

_New plan, need a new plannnn…_

"**HOLY CRAP**! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!"

A feigned look of horrendous horror flushed across his face, pointing dramatically at something just behind her shoulder.

"Huh?" she jumped slightly, turning to look where he had pointed. Now was his chance…

With speed lee would be proud of, (how'd fuzzy brows get mentioned again?), Naruto made a dashing swoop towards the ground. He quickly shoved a bundle of whatever it was he had managed to grab behind his back, just in time for her to circle around to her original position with a bemused expression on her face.

"What was that Naruto? I didn't see anything."

"Ahhh, hehe, I thought I saw Kiba mooning us again; must have been my imagination."

Sakura was trying to get a good look at the 'something' behind Naruto's back.

"What are you hiding Naruto…? You didn't have that before..."

"I just….uh…..what I mean is….." Shakily, he brought the hap hazardous bunch forward into view. For a moment, they both stood there, separated by breaths width. Each pair of eyes were directed towards the group of flowers, as if they had been trained to stare each petal down until in wilted under the pressure, "I got them….for you?"

"Naruto…." She lifted her hand, brushing it lightly against his, "Arigato. They are…."

She smirked.

"Well, they're…very personalized." She took them from his hands, sending him a small side look.

Her cheeks were tinted with the lightest shade of pink.

Funny, so were his.

"Ah, well, you deserve them Sakura-chan."

She brought the 'flowers' (some which came dangerously close to the consistency of weeds) to her nose, inhaling the scent. Naruto's eyes locked onto the flowers…..trailing to her eyes….following down the curve of her cheeks, and resting upon her lips.

He smirked in spite of himself, wondering if the skin on her face felt as soft as it looked.

"Can I ask you something Naruto?"

"…yeah….." he trailed off, dazedly. She pointed at the flowers. White ones, red, blue: Wildflowers.

"What's the occasion?"

Good question.

"……Do I need a reason?" Her hand was moving again, slower than before, as if it was under control by some power foreign of its own. He could feel every pulse, every vibration in her fingertips as they floated dangerously close to his cheek, closing his eyes and subconsciously leaning towards the-

SLAP!

"**_That_** was for forgetting my birthday, baka!"

Damn it.

She roughly grabbed his head with both hands, with the flowers no less, yanking it towards her own.

This was the end. He knew it. She was going to kill him. He should have never tried lying to Sakura. Why? Why had he ever tried? _WHY_!

Wait…he was alive.

He opened one eye experimentally. His heart nearly stopped. His breathing did.

There was something…There was something….Something soft was pressed against his temple- So unlike the usual fist which came in contact with it nearly three times a day.

Sakura-lips: Sakura chan was kissing him.

If Sakura had been a baseball player, she could have thrown one heck of a curve ball.

He couldn't move, even when she pulled away. His lips parted as he tried to gain control over his beating heart…and his eyes couldn't seem to pull away from the small section of skin just along her neck, the point where the fabric parted.

"And **_that_ …" **she whispered, "was for being so damn sweet about it."

He wondered what a bystander must have thought, looking upon the pair of them.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

And he wouldn't have cared even if he did.

-

-

Finish

* * *

I know what **you're** thinking!

-nope, I lied: I have no clue... although It might _seem_ like I can read minds, I've still got a ways to go. (Give it a couple of years.)

But wait! A review...that just might work...yes? Did you like it? Hate it? Want ten minutes of your life back? Wellhere's your chance! and it's FREE! I love feedback more than life (ok, maybe not that much), but it will be greatly appricated!

- many thanks :)


End file.
